Quiero ser atrevida
by kasai shinju
Summary: ¿Siempre te lastiman en el amor? ¿Te llaman acosadora solo porque expresas tus sentimientos? ¿Te ignoran ya que eres un cero a la izquierda? Hinata Hyuga pasa por lo msimo, pero esta harta. Un cambio radical en la vida de la hermosa oji perla, le enseñara a esos hermosos patanes, que las mujeres tambien sabemos jugar. Nejiino,Narusaku, Sasuhina, Leeten y mucho más ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

Muchas en algún momento hemos deseado darle su merecido al patán que nos hizo daño, también hemos deseado ser fuertes y peligrosas, ser sensuales y llamativas. Incluso, ser atrevidas y exigentes.

¿Por qué no serlo? Todas tenemos nuestro traspié, lo cual nos hace desear aquello. Esto mismo le ocurrió a nuestra protagonista Hinata Hyuga, una chica… tímida, callada, tartamuda, nerviosa, insegura. E incluso, se podría decir que… un avestruz era más valiente que ella, con eso se los dije todo. Vayamos al principio de la historia.

Ok, tampoco se vayan a la era de los dinosaurios, ahí no empieza, asi que… síganme, contemos el principio de esta curiosa, enredada y sobre todo, valiosa historia.

Todo comenzó hace algunos años, cuando Hinata tenía ocho años, su vida como la heredera Hyuga, ustedes dirán ¿Por qué ocho años? Eso es ser precoz. Pues bien, ella era una niña dulce, amable con todos y de cierta forma, una niña sincera, la cual decía las cosas, con tartamudeos, pero los decía.

El día que el chico de sus sueños apareció, ella decidió confesarse, naturalmente esto no salió bien, su segundo intento fue con otro chico en esa misma primaria, el cual le había dicho en palabras no tan sutiles "Aléjate, no me acoses"

Como entenderán, esto termino peor de lo que esperábamos. Luego vino la secundaria, una etapa nueva, amigos, chicos, chicas, perros. Por mencionar algo mas y de pronto, el segundo chico de su vida, el patán que le dijo que no lo acosara no contaba, este era el chico de su vida.

Se dedico a tratarlo, encontrando cada vez más cosas en común entre ellos, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Era gay, o sea, descartado por completo. Y asi, nuestra querida Hinata dejo de buscar al hombre perfecto, cuando uno en especifico se acerco a ella con "Las mejores intenciones"

El, un joven moreno, de cabellos largos y ojos negros, que iba en preparatoria, en aquel entonces y ella iba en segundo de secundaria, el chico más galán de todos, se había fijado en ella, sonrió feliz, el había buscado su compañía por encima de las demás chicas, las cuales eran considerablemente más bonitas que ella.

Pero queridas amigas, nuestra historia empieza a partir de que ese "Hombre perfecto" rompió el corazón de nuestra amada Hinata, yéndose sin decir adiós, y de paso con una escueta explicación en la cual decía "No eres tú, soy yo" y con eso, Hinata, tímida y todo, decidió no ser la burla de nadie más, porque señoras y señoras, las mujeres teníamos el derecho de burlarnos y reírnos de los hombres, asi como ellos se burlan de nosotras.

Hinata comprendió entonces, que su cambio iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó, dos años de relación con el hombre "Perfecto" le habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie que no representara un apoyo real.

* * *

**Hasta aquí… ¿Qué opinan? Tengo una idea tipo Hyuga princess, pero Hinata no es como esa Hinata, es otra jajaja, es tímida y dulce, pero intenta aparentar lo que no es ¿Si me explico? Denle chance, Jajajaja saben que las ideas locas son lo mío y esta me golpeo asi de… llego y me golpeo asi, Plaf y no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, además de que seamos honestas, cuantas no hemos deseado algo similar. Yo al menos sí, y lo he llevado a cabo.**

**Este en vez de ser ficción como siempre le hago, tendrá como que su toque cotidiano, de ante mano muchas gracias y nos vemos en las demás historias, bye-bye.**

**Kasai. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, jajaja como siempre aquí de loca con mi imaginación, la verdad es que… estuve asi como que medio rara, no sé que era, pero ya se me quito, o sea que empezare a escribir otra vez, antes no lo hice pues porque… porque no tenía cabeza.**

**En fin, ya paso y continuamos.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes, los tomo prestados para crear este drama, cotidiano humorístico y pues, va a tener sus ratos de quererte cortar las venas con una galleta xD jajaja.**

**Parejas estelares, ItahinaSasu. Naruten… Kibasaku y Nejiino jajaja. Pero obvio es sasuhina.**

**Sobre las historias anteriores y todo eso. De verdad que tenía la idea para "Mi amado demonio" y puf, se esfumo U_U estoy triste por eso, yo quería contarles sobre los demonios.**

**En fin, ya veremos que se puede hacer, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

Una joven de negros cabellos y mirada blanquecina, caminaba por aquellas tranquilas calles, en sus manos, un ejemplar de _"Romeo y Julieta"_ llevaba una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color café, unos tenis blancos cubrían sus pies, encima una chamarra tres veces su talla color crema y por ultimo un gorro de color café, su bolso también grande y colgaba a un lado de su hombro derecho, la rareza hecha mujer.

Sus ojos leían ávidos aquellas páginas y sus pequeñas manos se aferraban con fuerza a la tapa del libro, tan inmersa iba en su lectura, que ni siquiera se fijo en la persona que iba delante de ella, hasta que inevitablemente choco.

El suelo fue el único en detener su caída al mismo tiempo que sus cosas y su gorro salían volando, se sobo la zona herida y levanto la vista hacia la persona que la había derribado, encontrándose con unos ojos negros como la noche, su corazón se detuvo "¿Será él?" pero era imposible, estos tenían frialdad en sus negras perlas, su ceño fruncido y de cierta forma, era más joven que él.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- gruño molesto.

- L-lo… ¡Lo siento!- hizo una reverencia ante él y el joven hizo una mueca de desagrado, ella fingiría que no lo había visto e irremediablemente se tiraría a sus brazos- n-no me f-fije q-que…

- ¡Ahórrate las disculpas!- volvió a gruñir, llamando la atención de los transeúntes- patética niña.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- una peli rosa corría en su dirección- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- el solo la ignoro y ella miro hacia abajo- oh… ¿Estás bien?- estiro su mano hacia ella, pero la morena solo temblaba como gelatina- tranquila, este dragón ya se calmo.

- ¡Se calmo tu abuela!- ambas jóvenes miraron al pelinegro- me debe una disculpa- sonrió con arrogancia, sería lindo ver a esa… esa… esa intento de mujer pedirle disculpas, ya estaba harto de todas, solo lo molestaban- quiero escucharla.

- Y-ya… ya m-me h-había d-disculpado- dijo con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas lentamente, ignorando al pelinegro, ella también ya estaba harta de los hombres, de las mujeres y de todo- s-si n-no me e-escuchó… - lo miro fijamente- n-no m-me importa- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, la joven peli rosa miro sorprendida a la morena mientras que Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido ¿Le había dicho que no se disculparía? ¿Quien se creía esa niña o cosa o lo que fuera?

- Sasuke-kun- miro a la joven de ojos jade- ¿Estás bien?- el solo frunció más el ceño y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria- ¡La escuela es del otro lado!- el solo la ignoro- vaya… espero que esa chica este bien…

..

...

...

...

...

...

La joven morena iba con su ceño un poco fruncido, sus pequeños puños apretados y en su cabeza solo pasaban las palabras "Idiota, idiota" ella ya se había hartado de ser la burla de todos, desde lo que había ocurrido hace algún tiempo y sobre todo, de que ese cretino la haya dejado porque si. Frunció el ceño aun más.

No entendía porque de pronto se acordaba de él, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, incluso había sido en otra ciudad, un suspiro escapo de sus rosados labios y su enojo pasó a segundo plano, inundando ahora sus sentires en una depresión. Lo echaba de menos, nunca podría olvidarlo, fue su primer novio, además de que él la hacía sentir especial. Miro el cielo con anhelo.

_"Nos veremos mañana en el parque, Hinata-chan" "Hai" "Te quiero, Hinata"_ sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar eso, siempre se lo decía, pero ese día había sido especial. Bueno teniendo en cuenta de que había sido la última vez que lo había dicho, solo le faltaba agregar el "Pero como mejores amigos" pego su frente a la pared, la cual se había visto muy tentadora para llorar amargamente.

Era un cretino, era un imbécil y lo odiaba, si algún día lo volvía a ver… ¿Qué le haría? Dejo sus planes de venganza y siguió su camino, faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela, llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza, para acomodar su gorro, pero oh sorpresa, no estaba. Miro hacia atrás y no estaba. Entonces con cierto escándalo y miedo se acordó del chico con el cual había chocado y que….

¡Su gorro se quedo en esa calle! Volvió a recargarse contra la pared, era una torpe. Negó suavemente y siguió con su camino, tampoco entendía el porqué de la molestia de ese chico, ok que ella iba distraída, pero no era su culpa. El tenia la culpa por estorbarle, si lo veía se lo diría, si. Eso haría. Más feliz y más tranquila, claro sin recordar su gorro y al cretino ese, su día sería el mejor de su vida.

...

...

...

...

...

...

A la hora del almuerzo, tres jóvenes reunidos en la azotea de la escuela, charlaban amenamente. Bueno no chalaban, es más, ni siquiera era ameno… ¡oh que rayos! La joven peli rosa tenía que estar en medio de aquellos dos si quería evitar que corriera sangre.

- ¿Qué dijiste Teme?- gruño el rubio- Repítelo.

- Con gusto, Usuratonkachi- dijo bajo- es más, lo deletreare por ti- ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos- E-r-e-s p-a-t-e-t-i-c-o- el rubio frunció aun más el ceño – y morirás virgen- el rubio enredo su mano en el cuello del pelinegro.

- Te matare ¡Teme!- ambos se veían con verdadero desprecio, Naruto ya estaba cansado de que le dijeran cosas sobre su amor por Sakura, ya que ella no parecía hacer caso- Con que muy… don Juan ¿No?- el pelinegro levanto una ceja al ver la sonrisa triunfal del rubio- ninguna se te resiste ¿Cierto?- el afirmo- Mnm, me pregunto si será verdad.

- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Naruto?!- ambos se soltaron y miraron fijamente- habla claro-

- Te propongo un trato, Sasuke-teme- el asintió- quiero conquistes a la chica que no te haga caso, es más que parezca que te odie- Sakura abrió los ojos al oír la petición del rubio, se estaba asustando, esos dos recipientes de testosterona iban a explotar- Si logras hacerlo- empezó a picarle las costillas- seré tu esclavo por dos meses- el pelinegro medito, sonaba tentador- si yo gano… te vestirás de mujer, al fin y al cabo pareces una ¡Muy amargada, por cierto!

- ¡Naruto!- gruño la peli rosa, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder- N-no le h-hagas c-caso Sasuke-kun- la joven miro al muchacho, el cual solo la ignoro- Naruto, no le metas esas ideas a Sasuke-kun y…

- Y cállate ya, Sakura- ambos jóvenes miraron a su amigo- si no pudiera hablar, te pediría que hablaras por mí, pero tengo boca. Asi que cállate, no has hecho otra cosa que hablar- ella bajo la vista y Sasuke bufo, estaba harto- acepto- el rubio solo frunció el ceño- pero tendrás que hacer lo mismo, te daré los pormenores en mi casa- el rubio asintió.

La joven morena leía tranquilamente su libro "Romeo y Julieta" a su lado, sus dos mejores amigos, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, ambos tranquilos y relajados como ella. La joven morena se sentía feliz a su lado, por lo cual no había escuchado el timbre hasta que su pelinegro amigo la llamo.

- Es hora de entrar- miro a todos lados y Kiba la miraba con una sonrisa burlona- ven- asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de él.- ¿Dónde está tu gorro?

- ¿Eh? A… y-yo- bajo la vista y el moreno levanto una ceja, Kiba también se detuvo y ambos la miraron- c-choque e-en la m-mañana c-con un m-muchacho y…

- Y lo perdiste- asintió ante la afirmación de Kiba- no importa, iremos por otro en la tarde- ella le dedico una sonrisa- vamos- empezaron a caminar juntos.

- ¡Naruto!- escucharon un rugido femenino, un joven rubio paso corriendo al lado de los tres jóvenes, los cuales miraron con una gotita en su sien al joven- ¡Vuelve aquí, desgraciado!-

- ¡Sakura, joder!- gruño otra persona- ¡Déjalo en paz!- miraron y era una rubia- ¡Frentona, te estoy hablando!- pasaron al lado de Hinata y ella miro con asombro a todos- ¡Naruto, escapa!

- Que personas tan extrañas- dijo Kiba- creo conocer a ese rubio- Hinata lo miro y asintió- en fin, vámonos y…- pero el castaño choco contra alguien más- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

- Lo mismo te podría decir yo a ti- ambos se miraron con desprecio, Hinata abrió los ojos, ese era…- ¡Tú!

- U-usted- dijo en un susurro estrangulado, Sasuke tenía el ceño muy fruncido y miraba con profundo coraje a la chica. Shino frunció el ceño al ver la forma en la cual miraba a su amiga.

- No sabía que estudiabas aquí. Chica tonta- saco algo de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió de manera brusca- ten más cuidado con tus chinches- Hinata abrió los ojos ¿Le había traído su gorro? A lo mejor no era tan cretino- muévete, estorbas- lo miro indignada y el solo los empujo- ¡Dobe, resiste!- grito y Hinata miro con desconcierto hacia él, también era un cretino.

- ¿Estás bien?- miro a su amigo y asintió- vamos- Hinata bajo la vista, estaba algo cansada, siempre creían que porque ella era callada no se sabía defender, pero…- Hinata- miro a todos lados- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?-

- T-tal vez s-solo estoy c-cansada- dijo con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar al pelinegro de lentes oscuros-vamos- ingresaron al salón a tomar sus nuevas clases, la verdad es que… se habían removido muchas cosas cuando vio los ojos de ese joven- s-son m-muy p-parecidos- dijo en un susurro "Hinata-chan, eres la mejor cocinera" "g-gracias, m-me da g-gusto"-

- ¡Hyuga!- brinco en su lugar y miro al sensei- ¡Llevo hablándote mucho tiempo, te quedaras castigada y escribirás quinientas veces, no debo ignorar a mi profesor!- asintió y en su interior solo se escuchaba un susurro de… "Nunca más"

- H-Hai- todos la miraron con burla, ella era considerada nada, solo podía contar con sus amigos y eso porque le habían demostrado que valían la pena.

- ¡Cállense, vamos a la pagina sesenta y nueve!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un joven moreno miraba desde la azotea, a veces no entendía porque su tonto hermano mayor decía _"Nunca voy a poder olvidarla"_ él había descubierto que las mujeres eran unas inútiles, no sabían hacer otra cosa que estorbar, que maltratarte, acosarte y si podían, te violaban.

Ese ser que aparentemente era delicado, era la criatura más peligrosa y mundana del mundo. Estaba harto de ellas y sobre todo, de la torpe que tropezó con él en la mañana, era arrogante, era altanera, miro con asco hacia la puerta, ya no tenía caso recordar a aquella criatura. Miro el cielo y sus pensamientos viajaron a aquel que era su hermano, el día que se cambiaron de ciudad él estaba muy deprimido y tuvieron que alejarlo del teléfono ya que el recibo llegaría muy caro si lo dejaban hacer llamadas a larga distancia.

Bufo molesto. La verdad es que estaba harto de los acosos y de cierta forma el que Naruto le propusiera conquistar a una chica que lo odiara, se le hacía interesante, pero también bastante estúpido. Ella caería en sus brazos apenas se pusiera romántico y cursi, o sea que no tenía gracia.

- ¡Teme!- un rubio de ojos azules y vendas por todo su cuerpo hacia su aparición, Sasuke lo miro con compasión- no duele tanto- se sentó a duras penas mientras se quejaba despacito, Sasuke bufo- muy bien, teme.

- ¿Por qué dejas que te golpee asi?- el rubio abrió los ojos- eres un idiota, ella no debería lastimarte asi- el joven comenzó a reír y Sasuke levanto una ceja- ¿Qué?

- Al menos asi me hace caso- dijo con melancolía- siempre soñé con una chica idéntica a mamá- Sasuke abrió los ojos y recordó a Kushina, ella era violenta. Pero…- lo malo es que Sakura-chan solo tiene ojos para ti- lo miro de reojo- podría odiarte por eso- dijo con tono bajo y mirando al joven moreno-

- ¿Por qué no lo haces?- ambos se contemplaron, eran amigos de toda la vida, aunque Sasuke haya vivido en otra ciudad por un tiempo, de ahí la depresión de su hermano- ¿Por qué no me odias?

- Porque eres mi único hermano- le sonrió y Sasuke abrió los ojos- ¡Bien, basta de cursilerías!- Sasuke asintió- ya encontré a tu victima… digo a tu futura novia- Sasuke levanto una ceja- es una chica muy simpática, siempre esta distraída, usa una ropa muy extraña y nunca la he visto en tu circulo de admiradoras- Sasuke medito ¿Quién sería?- prepárate teme, tienes dos semanas.

- En cinco días lo lograre- el rubio sonrió y Sasuke bufo- está bien, el tiempo que tú quieras- dijo con molestia- yo también ya encontré tu castigo- el rubio sonrió- olvidaras a Sakura—el rubio alzo una ceja- yo te conseguiré citas y tendrás que cumplir.

- P-pero ¡Teme! ¿Y mi dinero? Papá está vigilado por mamá- el moreno se encogió de hombros y Naruto bufo- está bien, pero tu también saldrás con ella y aun si ella no quiere, le compraras cosas, tiene que verte detallista- Sasuke bufo y estucho su mano con la del rubio- bien, es casi hora de salir asi que te mostrare a la candidata.

..

...

..

Bajaron las escaleras de la azotea, caminaron por los pasillos de aquella institución hasta que ingresaron a sus respectivos salones, esta vez los habían puesto separados porque eran un desastre juntos. Sasuke sonrió de lado, recordaba la rana en el pecho de la profesora Tsunade, un día que les habían quitado a su sensei. Ese rubio era todo un caso.

Naruto pasó a su salón y se fijo en que ella no estaba, era extraño, puesto que le habían ordenado quedarse castigada, miro a todos lados, pero su mochila si estaba. Medito, tal vez se la presentaría después, miro hacia el pasillo y sonrió ahí venia.

- Teme-entro al salón de su mejor amigo- ya llego, está castigada. Aunque no sé porque-medio el rubio- Mnm… debería poner más atención en clase- Sasuke bufo y comenzó a caminar- pasaremos y te la señalare, es la única en el salón- Sasuke asintió y camino como si no le importara, aunque, si era honesto. Estaba ansioso, conociendo a ese rubio era capaz de querer emparejarlo con Temari Sabaku no y a ella si la odiaba y ella a él. O sea que era imposible- es ella. Hinata-chan- Sasuke volteo lentamente su vista y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver aquel horrible gorro café- es adorable, bueno… a lo mejor adorable no es la palabra correcta-

- ¿Hinata?- susurro y el rubio sonrió triunfal- b-bien- carraspeo- tenlo por seguro- estaba seguro él, mejor dicho. Que aquella joven lo mandaría al demonio, negó. El era un Uchiha y los Uchiha eran conocidos por ser los mejores conquistadores, véanlo con Fugaku y Mikoto.

...

...

...

...

..

...

En otro lugar, más especifico, en una oficina. Un joven moreno de cabello largo miraba hacia la ventana, pensaba en su tonto Ototo, hacia meses que no lo veía y de verdad que lo echaba de menos, sonrió. Él lo tacharía de blando si le decía que lo echaba de menos.

Negó y miro la luna, el se encontraba en Norte América y era de noche, por lo tanto. Tenía una vista esplendida de la luna. Pensó con cierta amargura en ella, estaba seguro de que lo odiaba, se sentó en su escritorio y recordó un poco, _"Cielo, es hora de empacar" "¿E-empacar?" "¿Por qué tan guapo mi niño? ¿A quién vas a ver?"_

Negó, su madre era un encanto, pero estaban con lo de la mudanza, si tan solo pudiera verla y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero eso era imposible. Recargo su cabeza en el asiento, a lo mejor ella tendría la edad de Sasuke, si, era un pederasta, pero él la quería. Miro la luna y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus delgados labios, pronto iría a buscarla.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata iba llegando su casa, miro a todos lados, sus padres no estaban, habían salido de viaje. Hanabi estaba encasa de una amiga y Neji… su primo tampoco estaba, o sea que… estaba sola y abandonada en su casa. Una sombra de depresión la inundo por completo. A pesar de que Shino y Kiba le habían propuesto quedarse con ella, se rehusó. Ahora se arrepentía, miro hacia la sala de estar, se quedaría ahí un rato y ya después vería a su familia.

Miro su gorrito, era especial porque Kiba se lo había dado, se notaba a leguas ¿no? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y sus memorias la llevaron hasta ese cretino, hizo un puchero, o mejor sería dejar de darle tantas vueltas a ese sujeto, sonrió de nuevo. Mejor se quedaría tal cual era, total, no tenía motivos para despreciar a los demás.

Lo del otro tonto había pasado a la historia, ya ni siquiera pensaba en eso, se dejo caer en el sillón, ok, era mentira. Pero no todos podían ser asi de maldito ¿O sí?

Deseó creerse eso. Como siempre, la imaginación es más benévola que la realidad.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jajaja ok ya, pues como verán, esta medio lento, es amor lento aclaro, al principio si va a tener su relación, amor y odio, y ya después amor jajaja, pero es lento, gracias a las que les gusto y a las que agregaron a favoritos jejeje, y pues. Nos vemos.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Sinnombreespecifico. Jajaja lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste y pues, muchas gracias. Jajaja nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan- am… supongo que un poco mas relax, jajaja, aunque no sé. Probablemente la haga como la de road to ninja, ya que… seria más interesante, si creo que sí, o quién sabe.**

**Elena- ¿Tan obvio fue? Jajaja ok no, pero Shh, es sorpresa, según. Jajaja me alegro por ti, pero como de cierta forma a mi me ha pasado también (Y yo solo he conocido sapos tontos) me vengare xD jajaja ok no. Gracias por comentar, nos vemos después.**

**Xion Uchiha.- am… no pensaba asi tan Emo, pero… la verdad es que ya tengo una imagen de ella, probablemente si la hago antisocial, pero sería como irme con Hyuga princess y la idea es que no sea como ella, si no más… más relax jejeje de todos modos, gracias por tu petición y tu opinión, espero que no te moleste y nos vemos.**

**Isabela Tenizon- Jajajaja ¿Es un cumplido o reproche? Jajaja ok no, gracias y pues, siendo sinceras, si tiene limite mi imaginación, jajaja nos vemos después, cuídate.**

**Ahora sí, gracias a las que leyeron y comentaron, nos vemos después. Adiosito.**

**Kasai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Jajaja continuamos con esta historia xD. Jajaja me da gusto que les agrade esta nueva "Faceta" de Hina-chan, pero seamos honestas, ¿De verdad nunca han deseado patear el rostro de su ex? ¿De alguien que les haya hecho daño? ¿De alguien que quiso jugar con ustedes?**

**Yo digo si a todo. Honestamente, creo que me divertiré mucho con esto, gracias a todas, en serio que me hacen feliz, besos y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Hinata caminaba de manera lenta por los pasillos, esta vez vestía unos pantalones holgados tipo pescador, sus pies llevaban unas sandalias marrones, su camisa muy hippie, gorro de la vez pasada pero esta vez con unos lentes de fondo de botella. En sus manos estaba un libro nuevo al anterior, su bolsa grande colgaba en su hombro.

Tanto Shino como Kiba solo sollozaron un poco, Hinata atentaba contra todo lo coherente en esa escuela, sus combinaciones eran extrañas, pero ella parecía sentirse cómoda, su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza al parecer francesa. Ambos jóvenes evitaron soltar una carcajada y caminaron hasta ella.

- Buenos días Hinata- dijo Shino- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

- B-bien- no bajaba su libro- e-es s-solo q-que papá y mamá…- apretó con fuerza su libro y su ceño iba frunciéndose de poco en poco- s-se les o-ocurrió t-tomar una s-segunda l-luna de miel h-hoy en la m-mañana, n-no estarán por c-cuatro m-meses- ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos- m-me d-dejaron a cargo de Hanabi- suspiro- e-estoy a-algo atareada…- miro a otro lado.

- Te podemos ayudar con algo- hablo Kiba- podemos hacer la tarea en tu casa y podemos ayudar con las labores de la casa, no entiendo porque tu mamá no contrata niñeras- dijo y Hinata soltó una carcajada- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

- Coincido con Kiba- ella asintió- vámonos, tenemos clase con Azuma y si lo vuelves a ignorar, te ira peor- ella asintió y comenzó a caminar al lado de sus dos mejores amigos.

..

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

Sasuke veía con un tic a aquel intento de mujer. Naruto estaba loco si creía que pondría su mano sobre aquella despreciable criatura, sus ropas, su cabello pajoso y sin chiste, sus horribles ojos. Se pego a la pared ¡Naruto era un imbécil! Pero se vengaría, ya veían que si miro a una de las chicas que paseaban por ahí.

Una joven gorda y sin chiste "Tu primera cita, Dobe" pensó con malignidad, se vengaría de su mejor amigo, por dios que lo haría. Corrió a alcanzarla.

...

...

..

...

..

Hinata apuntaba de manera pronta aquellos problemas, no había visto al cretino dos y eso era ganancia, su día parecía ir bien. Miro hacia su derecha y sus ojos se fijaron en aquel chico rubio. Por alguna razón desconocida para su persona, el se le hacía agradable. Sonrió un poco al verlo cabecear.

Presto de nuevo atención a la clase y miro sus apuntes… los leyó despacio y… ¡Demonios! Su cabeza se estrello contra la mesa al mismo tiempo que un ligero gritito escapaba de sus labios, había escrito el nombre del cretino uno. "Itachi" tomo su goma y comenzó a borrar aquella parte, peor oh sorpresa…

- Es tinta- dijo con pesadez, miro a su derecha- A- Azuma- Sensei- el moreno de barba la miraba desde su altura y con un cuaderno en sus manos- y-yo…

- ¡Castigada!- Hinata salió volando del salón- ¡Te quedaras allí y en el receso irás a ordenar libros a la biblioteca!- miro hacia el salón y todos los masculinos, excepto sus dos mejores amigos y Naruto, se reían de ella. Frunció el ceño- Ten tus cubetas.

Hinata apretó sus puños, estaba harta, todos los jodidos hombres eran unos jodidos desgraciados, absolutamente todos, menos su papá claro. ¡Pero de ahí en fuera todos! Mal nacidos, mentirosos, patanes.

Lagrimas de rabia inundaron sus ojos y miro con miedo el lugar, no quería llorar delante de nadie, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo para que aquel sentimiento pasara, inhaló y exhaló, abrió los ojos y delante de ella estaba un pañuelo, lo tomo con cuidado, sin ver a la persona que se lo prestaba.

- ¿Por qué estás afuera?- se congelo. Miro hacia arriba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver unos ojos negros- ¿Distraída de nuevo?- empezó a reírse, la joven apretó sus puños, tomo el balde con agua con ambas manos y lo lanzo sobre el joven que estaba delante de ella- ¡Oye!

- ¡Lárgate!- azoto el balde y la puerta se abrió- ¿Azuma-sensei?

- Estamos en clase, Hyuga. Cállate- ella lo miro indignada- Uchiha, vete a tu salón- el joven levanto una ceja y se señalo a sí mismo- algo le habrás hecho- miro de nuevo a Hinata quien aun no salía de su estupefacción, ella casi no hablaba y ahora le decía que hablaba demasiado ¿Estaba loco?- y tú Hyuga, vete…

- ¡Váyase al demonio!- todos en el salón abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo que veían a la joven darse la vuelta muy enojada- ¡Estoy harta de todos ustedes, hombres asquerosos!- Azuma abrió la boca y ella comenzó a correr lejos de allí, siendo seguida por dos pares de ojos, unos negros y los otros de un color verde agua.

..

...

...

...

..

Caminaba por los amplios pasillos estaba segura de que Azuma la iba a reprobar, no reprobar no ¡Hundir! Trato de regresarse, pero su hermoso orgullo de mujer se lo impidió. De verdad que estaba harta de tener que bajar la cabeza y más cuando todos buscaban un pretexto para burlarse de ella.

Llego a la azotea y una vez allí, se dejo caer de rodillas, respiro profundo unos minutos y después empezó a rodar por el piso como loca, estaba en una situación de vida o muerte, si no se disculpaba le iba a ir muy mal.

Pero si lo hacía, Azuma y los otros se reirían de ella porque al final demostró ser débil y arrepentirse de todo, bufo. Su pálida frente se fue a estampar contra el suelo en varias ocasiones mientras pensaba en algo.

..

...

...

Una joven de cuatro coletas miraba sorprendida a esa joven, primero rodaba como loca, después lloraba y murmuraba para después estrellar su cabeza contra aquella pared.

- ¡Hey!- se acerco a ella- ¡ah!- Hinata tenía un hilo de sangre en la frente y sus ojos estaban en blanco- Maldición- cargo como pudo con ella y bajo corriendo las escaleras- ¡Sensei, sensei!- un hombre peli plata volteo a mirarla- ¡Ayúdeme!

- ¡¿Qué le paso?!- dijo alarmado, Hinata aun tenía el alma colgando de su boca a punto de irse muy lejos, mientras deliraba- ¡Vamos!- el cargo con ella y corrieron juntos hasta la enfermería.

...

...

Media hora después ambos suspiraban tranquilos, al escuchar de parte de la doctora que la joven estaba bien. La rubia agradeció en silencio al hombre y este salió de allí. Miro de nuevo a la morena, vaya que era torpe, pero ella le había gritado a Azuma-sensei, uno de los más pesados en cuestiones de materias.

Sonrió orgullosa, ella era de las suyas, se acomodo en la silla y se cruzo de brazos, iba para largo la recuperación de la morena, es más. Estaba roncando levemente.

..

...

...

...

...

Sasuke maldecía en tono bajo, su ropa estaba mojada y ahora se tenía que esperar a que terminaran las clases, bufo molesto, esa niña era una ingrata, todavía que se portaba bien con ella. Pero de cierta forma le intrigo su comportamiento, ella lo había rechazado apenas vio su cara.

No, ella caería igual que las otras, era como todas, sonrió de lado esa niña vería que nadie escapaba de Sasuke Uchiha, nadie le decía que no a Sasuke Uchiha y sobre todo, nadie moja a Sasuke Uchiha sin recibir su verdadero castigo.

El timbre sonó y con ello dio fin a aquellas clases, se levanto de manera lenta y acomodo sus húmedas ropas y salió hasta toparse con su mejor amigo, el cual lo veía con burla. Sasuke bufo y siguieron caminando.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?- escucharon que hablaban los dos raros amigos de la joven rara- no la hemos vuelto a ver.

- ¡Oh, yo sé!- un peli blanco con la mitad del rostro cubierto hablo- la lleve a la enfermería en el descanso, pero al parecer no despertó- los cuatro jóvenes ahí, los amigos y los colados. Pegaron un grito, pero Sasuke tapo la boca de Naruto y se pegaron a la pared- se abrió la cabeza, pobre chica.

- ¡Waa! ¡Hinata!- Kiba salió corriendo con rumbo a la enfermería, tanto el sensei como Shino lo miraban sorprendidos- ¡Muévete Shino, nos necesita!

- ¡Vayan con cuidado! Dijo el peli plata- esa juventud- paso la esquina- Chicos, ustedes también vayan a verla- tanto Naruto como Sasuke se pusieron tensos- ella está bien, solo dramatice un poco. – ambos jóvenes suspiraron y vieron partir al sensei mas extraño de todos.

..

..

..

...

...

...

Hinata se removía inquieta en sus sabanas, a sus memorias llegaba aquel joven, sus ojos negros. Su sonrisa seductora, sus fuertes brazos, su perfume. Dios como amaba ese perfume, sus cabellos largos, sus ojeras pero siempre tenía un gesto amable.

- Ita…. Ita- susurro, se movió de un lado, se movió del otro- ¡ah!

- ¡¿Estás bien?!- Hinata se encontraba en el suelo otra vez, miro hacia arriba y una rubia de cuatro coletas la miraba- te movías mucho y apenas te puse la mano encima, te caíste- Hinata se sonrojo, había estado soñando con…

- ¡No!- la rubia abrió los ojos- ¡D-digo si… digo no! – Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa – y-yo… l-lo- empezó a sentirse mareada otra vez.

- Tranquila, lo decía porque estaba preocupada- Hinata asintió y la miro- soy Temari… gusto en conocerte.

- A… y-yo s-soy- se levanto y estiro su pequeña mano- Hinata h- Hyuga- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¡Hinata!- un castaño se colgó de su cuello- estaba preocupado ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?- miro al frente de la joven- ¡Ah!- la gasa tenía un poco de sangre- ¡Shizune-sensei, se desangra!- Temari bufo un poco, eran muy dramáticos- ¿Quién eres tú?

- No te importa- Hinata abrió los ojos- Me agradas niña, espero que podamos ser amigas- ella asintió y la vio marchar, por la puerta ingreso un moreno de lentes y camino directamente hasta ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo en tono frio- ¿Por qué te sangra la frente?- Hinata se sonrojo y el moreno suspiro- es hora de irnos, terminaron las clases.

- ¡¿Qué?!- se sonrojo aun más- l-llevo c-cuatro h-horas dormida…. – Kiba sonrió de lado y le paso su mochila- g-gracias.

- Es hora de irnos- ella asintió. Shino se coloco al lado derecho de Hinata y Kiba al izquierdo- ¡Wow! – Lo miraron- ¡¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de comer?! Supongo que Hinata tiene hambre y yo también- la morena sonrió agradecida.

- G-gracias k- Kiba-kun – salieron de la enfermería y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un rubio y al moreno cretino- n- Naruto-kun- el rubio brinco y la miro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata-chan? Escuchamos la discusión con Azuma-sensei- empujo a Sasuke- y este Teme quiere disculparse- La joven morena miro al cretino dos. Estaba sorprendida, es más ahora que veía, el joven seguía mojado, se sonrojo. Ella no era asi, aunque… no se arrepentía- Anda teme, discúlpate.

- Yo…- Kiba lo miraba fijamente al igual que Shino, todos estaban tensos, menos Naruto el cual solo tenía la idea de acercar a su amigo a aquella chica y si no lo lograba, si quiera estar en primera fila para ver la masacre contra Uchiha…- ¡Me niego!- todos abrieron los ojos- ¡La culpa fue de esa torpe!- Hinata hizo un puchero- ¿Ya viste? Mi ropa sigue mojada, te hago responsable si es que pesco un resfriado.

- ¡L-la c-culpa f-fue de u-usted!- Sasuke abrió los ojos- u-usted a-apareció sin más… - se mordió el labio inferior- s-si u-usted s-se hubiera quedado c-callado, n-nada de esto h-habría pasado- el moreno se indigno- v-vamos k-Kiba-kun, s-Shino-kun- paso a un lado de Sasuke- u-usted y A- Azuma-sensei t-tuvieron l-la culpa- se dio la vuelta con su frente herida bien alta y paso ignorando a los dos jóvenes.

..

..

Sasuke frunció el ceño, esa niña era complicada, una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones, más divertido será por fin doblegarla. Naruto a su lado solo contenía sus ganas de reír, de verdad que ver a Sasuke siendo rechazado, dos veces en un día, era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando.

- ¡Yuju!- Naruto seguía riendo y Sasuke fijo su vista en la chica- ¿Naruto-san está listo?- la sonrisa del rubio se borro de su rostro y miro a la chica.

- Si.- hablo Sasuke- Naruto, te presento a la chica que me pediste convencer para tu cita- el rubio tenía un tic en sus hermosos ojos azules y miraba con coraje a su mejor amigo- diviértanse- dijo sarcástico y una sonrisa de lado inundaba sus facciones.

- ¡Vamos, Naruto-san, nos la pasaremos bien!- lo llevaba de la corbata y el rubio solo lloraba lagrimas de desesperación.

- ¡Teme!- Sasuke se dio la vuelta, burlaría una nueva cita para Naruto y de paso vería la forma de conquistar a aquella chica rara.

- Sasuke uno, Dobe cero- apunto mentalmente y continuo caminando.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata masticaba de manera enérgica, ese cretino era un patán y lo peor es que… Azuma-sensei había dicho su apellido y ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, miro hacia la ventana, no entendía. Habían pasado ya seis años desde que entro por primera vez en la secundaria y había conocido a… ese cretino.

Sus ojos perla se entrecerraron y apretó el rollo en sus manos, estaba harta de recordarlo, habían pasado tres hermosos años en los que no lo había ni mencionado y ahora… ¡Cada cinco jodidos minutos tenía en su cabeza la horrible cara de ese sujeto!

Shino y Kiba miraban a su amiga con una ceja alzada, ella parecía molesta, bueno molesta no era la palabra correcta, era… furiosa, si eso mismo. Furiosa y esa era una emoción que ella casi no vivía.

- Hinata ¿estás bien?- parpadeo un poco y miro a su mejor amigo- ¿Paso algo?

- N-no k-Kiba-kun… l-lo siento-ambos jóvenes sonrieron comprensivamente- i-iré al b-baño- ellos asintieron.

- Se ve extraña- dijo Shino cuando la vio caminar hacia los sanitarios- es más, se ve diferente. Temo que esté cambiando.

- Si, yo también lo temo- Hinata siguió caminado hasta que choco con una de las meseras la cual llevaba unas malteadas, dejándola empapada- Olvídalo, sigue siendo la misma- dijo tratando de contener sus carcajadas, Hinata estaba bañada en leche y con galletas sobre su cabello- ¡Hinata!- se levanto después de un rato- ¿estás bien?

- No… Ella es diferente ahora- dijo mientras veía a sus dos amigos desde su asiento- ella es diferente- repitió, la joven tenía la mirada gacha y apretaba sus pequeños puños al mismo tiempo que Kiba le decía entre risas lo torpe que era…

..

...

...

...

..

Hinata apretaba la bolsa entre sus manos, una de las meseras muy amablemente le había prestado uno de los uniformes, pero este le quedaba algo pequeño, toda ella resaltaba, pero eso era lo que no quería. Miro a Kiba el cual se disculpaba con las otras meseras por el incidente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- miro y una joven oji jade y peli rosa le sonrió- lamento si no te queda el uniforme es que…- se miro ella misma y Hinata se sonrojo- soy Sakura, nos conocimos cuando Sasuke-kun choco contigo.

- Ah ya…- dijo con tono de reproche- e-eres l-la amiga del c-cretino-Sakura abrió los ojos- g-gracias p-por el u-uniforme- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, no esperaba llamarlo Cretino, delante de la que parecía ser su novia.

- No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata se sonrojo- de cierta forma tienes razón, es un cretino- abrió los ojos- pero no es mal chico, es solo que… esta algo harto de todo- la morena bajo la vista- yo me llevare tus ropas, total, fue conmigo con quien chocaste.

- ¡Lo siento!- se inclino de manera rápida, olvidando el dolor en su frente- ¡ay!- se quejo despacio- g-gracias… s- Sakura-san.

- Gracias por cuidar de ella- dijo Kiba- vámonos Hinata- ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar- discúlpame por reírme- ella solo le sonrió, no podía enojarse con Kiba, por alguna razón le tenía demasiado cariño- vamos- miraron a su amigo de lentes- ¡Shino!- el moreno solo se levanto y camino en silencio hasta ellos.

Caminaron en medio de risas y más que nada por el recuerdo de la joven cayendo con la charola literalmente encima, Hinata termino viéndolo en forma de broma, pero de cierta forma la hacía enojar.

El tal Sasuke era un cretino y no tenía justificación, si estaba harto, con volverse más Emo bastaba. Inflo sus mejillas, solo esperaba no topárselo otra vez en su vida, aunque eso era imposible. Ambos iban a la escuela-

Se deprimió de nuevo, cuando Neji se enterara de que le había gritado a Azuma-sensei la iba a regañar, y su padre también. Y de seguro Hanabi-chan se partiría de la risa al igual que su madre. Un aura negra y llena de lluvia la cubrió, estaba frita.

Tanto Shino como Kiba levantaron una ceja al verla hacer gestos tan raros, definitivamente que Hinata era una chica extraña, Shino se acerco hasta ella y coloco su pesada mano en el hombro de la joven. Ella brinco y lo miro.

- Tranquila, todo pasara- ella abrió los ojos- si quieres hacer algo al respecto solo hazlo- ella sonrió y asintió, se despidió de ellos en la entrada y corrió hasta su habitación.

De nada le servía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los patanes, barbajanes de los hombres, hacia su sagrada voluntad, ella les enseñaría que también las mujeres podían ser frívolas como ellos.

Que también ellas los podían dejar plantados, entro al baño de su habitación y miro sus ojos aun cubiertos por esos lentes, se los quito y frunció el ceño. Ella les demostraría a todos esos chicos que con una chica no se juega, empezando por el cretino dos, entendería que ella no era débil.

Camino hasta su habitación y miro la fotografía del cretino uno, aun lo extrañaba, pero con esto. Estaba segura de que no lo volvería a pensar nunca más. Sonrió decidida, estaba entusiasmada con su idea, camino hasta su armario, dispuesta a buscar su mejor ropa pero…

No tenía nada, un aura oscura la hundió por completo, ni siquiera tenía valor para ir sola a comprarse ropa y si iba con Hanabi, ella le escogería ropa muy, pero muy exhibicionista. Sus sueños de venganza se fueron al traste, no lo conseguiría sola.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, Uff ¿Qué opinan? Jajaja la verdad es que aun falta solo una actitud más de mi querido Sasuke-chan y con eso, jajaja se detona todo para que ella no quiera saber de los hombres otra vez, pero eso lo veremos en el próximo, este ya quedo muy largo.**

**Lady- Darkness-chan- perame, aun falta, solo un poquito más jajaja. Bueno el siguiente ya se detona, pero también veremos qué onda es más, creo que pondré un poco de la relación entre el cretino uno y Hinata-chan xD.**

**Sinnombreespecifico- jajaja más o menos sale allí, pero se seguirá sorprendiendo muajaja, nos vemos, gracias por comentar.**

**Paz.- mi estimada, jajaja hay que ser sinceras. Muchas estamos hartas del yugo masculino ¡Niégalo! Jajaja aunque… eso de bailar arriba de la mesa, no creo que vaya mucho con Hina, pero me has dado una idea. Jajaja nos vemos paz. Cuídate.**

**Isabela tenizon.- jajaja pues no, no es igual jajaja. Lo que si es que si pienso sacar unas cuantas ideas, solo que los Akatsuki no aparecerán aquí, más que mencionados, bueno eso espero jajaja.**

**Lizbeth.- ¡Lizbeth-chan! Jajaja, gracias, gracias. Lo que si es que… de cierta forma yo lo puse para que vean que yo como mujer, estoy cansada de los hombres, solo que ambientarlo más a la personalidad de mi querida Hinata-chan jajaja. Espero que te guste y pues. Nos vemos.**

**DarkAmy-chan.- He de serte sincera…. Cuando leí tu review. ¡Casi me da un infarto! No esperaba un review tuyo y de cierta forma me da gusto, gracias por comentar y pues, espero que te siga gustando, nos vemos.**

**¡Ahora si chiquillas mías! Jajaja, espero que les siga gustando las locuras que escribo, como dije ahora tendremos menos tiempo de vernos, asi que tratare de hacer esto más rápido ¿Sale? Nos vemos, les mando besos, abrazos, muak. Y bye-bye.**

**Kasai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Volví! Jajaja. Me emociona mucho saber que pasara en este capítulo, bueno en toda la historia, ¡Waa! Lo que si es que… ¡Hoy sabremos que paso entre Itachi y Hinata! ¡También veremos el cambio de Hinata-chan! y pues. Es todo, no les adelanto más. Jajaja nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

La joven pelinegra iba a la escuela, tranquila como siempre, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, seamos honestas, ella solo quería dejar de pensar en los cretinos. Estaba harta de las personas como ellos, bueno de los hombres en general.

Miro el cielo, ¿Se podía ser más patética que su persona? Siempre pasando desapercibida para los demás, estaba harta de ser un cero a la izquierda y a la derecha. Siempre temiendo de los hombres, odiándolos en secreto, guardando su rencor por lo sucedido con el cretino.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir su pie chocando con una banqueta dispareja, se preparo para recibir el inevitable golpe que la esperaba, pero unos brazos la detuvieron. Parpadeo un poco y miro hacia arriba.

- Vaya que eres torpe. Hyuga- ella abrió los ojos, Sasuke cretino estaba delante de ella y la miraba con una sonrisa de lado- ¿Te imaginas del daño que le hubieras causado al piso?- sus ojos perla se entrecerraron y lo miraron con recelo.

- Tú- dijo sin tartamudear, ambos estaban aun abrazados en medio de la calle, con varios transeúntes mirándolos, pero ellos estaban concentrados en algo, Hinata en fulminarlo y transmitirle todo su desprecio y él con el pensamiento de dar un paso más hacia ella, peros u venita maldita podía más. ¿Qué era mejor que molestarla?

- Hyuga, sé que soy atractivo y que mis brazos son el mejor lugar en el que has estado pero… ¿Puedo soltarte sin que te caigas o quieres que pasemos a cosas más serias?- Hinata abrió sus ojos y un sonrojo cubrió desde su cuello hasta su frente.

- ¡Y-yo…! N-no…- Sasuke bufo, se había desmayado. Miro hacia todos lados, no podía llegar con una Hinata inconsciente a la escuela, no sabía donde vivía ella. Solo quedaba una sola cosa por hacer.

...

...

...

...

...

"Una joven morena caminaba feliz hasta su instituto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, una pequeña pero feliz sonrisa, sus manitas apretando un obento perfectamente envuelto con un pañuelo rojo, su uniforme pulcro y su cabello corto.

Sus ojitos se levantaron del camino para mirar al frente, ahí estaba él. Su querido novio, se sonrojo un poco, no era propio de ella pensar de esa forma, pero qué más podía hacer, estaba completamente enamorada, el era atento, cariñoso, amable.

- Hinata-chan.- su sonrisa se acrecentó y empezó a apurar el paso – buenos días.

- B-buenos d-días i- Itachi-san- dijo con una sonrisa amable y un sonrojo muy marcado en sus mejillas"

Sus ojos temblaron por abrirse, estaban deseosos de encontrar luz. Parpadeo un par de veces más y por fin se abrieron sus perlas blancas, un aroma, percibía un aroma, era agradable, de cierta forma…

- Me recuerda a él- dijo con una sonrisa, abrazo un poco más la almohada y aspiro el aroma, pero este era diferente, este tenía un toque… no sabía cómo describirlo… era agradable y el sueño le estaba ganando de nuevo pero…- ¡¿Qué paso?!- se incorporo en la cama y miro a todos lados,- ¿D-dónde estoy?- la habitación era de un color azul oscuro con toques blancos.

La cama de sabanas negras y un edredón rojo sobre ella, algo no estaba bien, definitivamente algo estaba terriblemente mal. Se levanto despacio y camino hasta la puerta. La abrió despacio y se encontró con otra habitación, ok había abierto la puerta equivocada.

Regreso y abrió la otra que daba al pasillo, se asomo despacio por la puerta entreabierta y sus ojos se abrieron, en la pared del lugar habían varias fotografías colgadas, comenzó a verlas todas. Una mujer morena de ojos negros aparecía con un bebe en brazos y una sonrisa radiante.

La segunda era de dos pequeños, uno parecía ser Sasuke, bueno eso creía ella. Abrió los ojos ¡¿Sasuke?! Se puso en guardia y busco por todos lados, volvió a caminar por el lugar y llego a la sala.

El joven pelinegro se encontraba acostado en el sillón de tres plazas, al parecer le había cedido su habitación… ¡Espera! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Miro el reloj de la cocina y… ¡Vaya que bonita cocina! Negó con la cabeza y miro el reloj.

Eran las diez en punto, suspiro. Eso de desmayarse siempre era ridículo y más por un cretino como Sasuke. Camino hasta él, dispuesta a despertarlo, pero… medito, sería muy descortés de parte suya tratarlo mal cuando él se había preocupado por ella. Y más aun, haberla traído a su casa para que descansara.

Sonrió un poco, a lo mejor se había equivocado y él tenía sentimientos, medio buenos, pero con algo positivo ¿no? Sonrió de nuevo, miro la cocina y mordió un poco su labio inferior, iría a prepararle algo y de paso algo para ella, puesto que tenía hambre

..

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba fijamente a esa chica, primero se pone a gritar en su cuarto, luego sale y mira sus fotografías para después correr como loca hasta la sala y encontrarlo "Dormido" y por último, la ve haciendo caras, primero frunce el ceño, luego sonríe, se sonroja, sigue sonriendo y al final se mete a su cocina y toca sus cosas.

Vaya que las mujeres no tienen decencia, si pueden van a poner las manos en todo lo que te pertenece, miro fijamente a la joven, se había puesto un delantal y su cabello seguía detrás de ese horrendo gorro café ¿no tenía otro?

Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta quedarse parado en la entrada de la cocina, viéndola. De cierta forma se le hacia cómico como tarareaba una canción al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza al ritmo de esta. ¡Por dios santo! ¿Quién canta cuando cocina? Al menos el no, solo falta que dijera que era cantante de ducha y con eso. Estaba seguro de que mataría a Naruto por haberle puesto semejante reto.

Camino despacio, tratando de no alertarla y paso sus manos por la cintura de ella, apretó su agarre y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, aspirando sin querer, el aroma a lavanda que ella tenía. Era muy agradable ese aroma y el calor de su cuerpo también.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y solo pudo mantenerse quieta con el cuchillo aun en mano, temía que si se movía ese cuchillo fuera su sentencia a cadena perpetua, volteo lentamente y se encontró con los ojos negros de Sasuke. Este solo sonrió de lado mientras le mantenía la mirada.

- ¿Por qué tocas mis cosas?- dijo en un susurro, muy pegado a Hinata, ella solo rogo a todos los santos, dioses, universos, a Buda. Que alguien la salvara de aquello- ¿Mnm?

- A… a… y-yo… - Sasuke sonrió al verla tan nerviosa, algo era diferente en ese esperpento, si la veía fijamente podría decir que era linda, la soltó un poco y quito el gorro innombrable, acomodo un poco sus necios cabellos y también miro fijamente esas hermosas perlas.

Hinata estaba en shock ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? ¿Por qué su corazón latía como si fuera el de un ratón? ¿Por qué diantres se hacía tantas preguntas ella sola? Sasuke examinaba su rostro, encontrando cosas muy interesantes, los ojos de ella no eran blancos como él creía, eran de un ligero tono perla, raro.

Sus pestañas tupidas y largas, su nariz pequeña y sus labios carnosos, se quedo viendo más de la cuenta esa parte de la joven, lucían hermosos, de un tono rosa muy tenue, boca pequeña. Hinata se puso un poco tensa al ver la insistencia del joven, pero no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior.

Sasuke acerco su rostro ¿Qué se sentiría probarlos? Sus narices se encontraban muy juntas Hinata no podía apartar la vista del rostro de Sasuke y el no podía dejar de ver sus labios, movió un poco su rostro y ella entrecerró los ojos, preparándose para el contacto.

Se fijo en la respuesta de su compañera y cerro sus ojos dispuesto a probarlos por fin. Estaban a escasos centímetros, podían sentir el aliento del otro y Hinata tembló.

El sonido del teléfono los saco a ambos de su ensoñación, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo mientras dejaba libre a su temblorosa presa. Camino despacio por la sala hasta que tomo el teléfono. Hinata por su parte estaba hecha un mar de nervios, camino hasta que entro a la habitación del moreno, busco sus cosas y salió de ese lugar dispuesta a irse cuanto antes.

- ¿Por qué demonios me llamas?- alcanzo a escuchar, su sentido común le ordeno salir, pero la venita de la curiosidad le ordeno quedarse- si, estaba ocupado- se sonrojo, era definitivo, tenía que irse- ¿Vas a venir? ¿Después de qué? – Hinata se quedo unos minutos más ¿Con quién estará hablando el joven moreno?-

- A… Si… Sasuke-san- el joven la miro- y-yo… g-gracias y-ya me v-voy- se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Espera!- ella negó, maldijo alto- te llamo después… si yo te llamo- miro que la joven ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la casa- maldición… ¡Hyuga!- le grito pero ella no volvió- Itachi, ya te dije que te llamo después- no escucho respuesta, bufo y colgó.- ¡Hyuga! ¡Espera!- pero la joven corría como loca- demonios…- saco rápido su chamarra y salió disparado detrás de ella.

...

...

...

...

...

..

Itachi por su parte tenía los ojos muy abiertos, había escuchado claramente el apellido de ella ¿Sasuke la conocía? Eso quería decir que… miro hacia los boletos en su escritorio "Niebla" medito, tendría que cancelar ese vuelo y salir cuanto antes a konoha, ella debía estar allí.

Demonios, estaba emocionado, la vería de nuevo pero… ¿Qué excusa pondría para la última vez que se vieron? ¿Cómo le diría que había sido su madre quien se lo llevo a rastras? ¿Qué pensaría ella de él ahora? Medito, ella era linda, era tierna y muy detallista, estaba seguro de que lo perdonaría.

Sí, eso haría y volverían a estar juntos, ya que él no la había olvidado en todo ese tiempo, tres años sin verse, solo que el ahora era un hombre, no un joven como en ese entonces. Tendría que ser sutil.

La secretaria abrió un poco la puerta solo para ver a su serio jefe revolotear por todos lados una gotita rodo por su sien, vaya que ese hombre estaba demente, cerró despacio y pensó seriamente en cambiarse de empleo.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke regresaba frustrado a su casa, no había logrado alcanzarla, y peor aun tampoco habría logrado besarla, no era obligatorio, es más ni siquiera sabía porque de pronto le había dado ese impulso, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, quería robarle un beso a aquella chica tonta, al menos asi podría decirle al rubio que había logrado algo.

Sonrió un poco, esa chica era muy torpe, pero de cierta forma llamaba su atención, lo odiaba, lo despreciaba es más podría apostar su riñón a que ella prefería mil veces tirarse de un puente si quiera permitir que el la tocara de nuevo. Eso lo haría aun más interesante "Cuídate Hyuga" pensó divertido.

..

..

...

...

..

Hinata llego corriendo hasta su casa, no le pregunten cómo se ubico o cómo demonios dio con las calles para estar frente al portón de la mansión Hyuga, pero… daba gracias a todos los santos habidos y por haber que había llegado, de chiripa pero llego.

Entro a su casa y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más tiempo. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué diantres se hacía tantas jodidas preguntas? Su cabeza se estrello contra el suelo de la entrada. No le podía ir peor, es más no volvería a salir de su casa en toda su vida.

¿Y si Sasuke le decía a alguien lo que pasó? Bueno siendo sinceras, ella no era tan importante como para que él lo recordara además de que… tampoco sabía si alguien reconocería su nombre, tal vez no había nada de qué preocuparse… pero… ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Qué quería?

Su corazón latía acelerado, hace mucho que no había besado a alguien y de cierta forma tenía ganas de que alguien la besara ¡Pero qué tonterías estaba diciendo! Corrió escaleras arriba, dispuesta a olvidarse del asunto.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke caminaba con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, tendría que ver cómo justificar la falta del día anterior, aunque no había problema, tenía un buen promedio además de que podía hacer los exámenes hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Recordó el perfume de la joven, su calor. El hecho de haberla abrazado por la espalda le dio un poco de accesibilidad a ella, su piel tersa y blanca, su cintura al parecer delgada, quería saber que había más allá. Pero el torpe de Itachi lo tenía que arruinar, bufo molesto.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello, una cabellera rubia platina cayo delante de su cara. Otros brazos se colgaron de su brazo izquierdo y unos más en el derecho, apretó los ojos. Algo estaba pasando.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- apretó los puños- ¿Por qué no viniste ayer, Sasuke-kun?

.-. ¡Suéltalo Cerda!- dijo Sakura- Sasuke-kun ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Cállense y háganse a un lado, Sasuke-kun está harto de ustedes!- dijo otra pelirroja, pero ella no lo soltaba- Sasuke-kun- dijo en tono meloso- necesito que me ayudes con matemáticas.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata iba caminando tranquila, hoy pasaría del Uchiha, es más. Fingiría que nada había pasado, bueno en realidad nada había pasado, pero ese no era el caso. A la distancia logro ver al chico y su corazón latió desbocado, miro fijamente hacia otro lado ¿Por qué Shino y Kiba no habrían ido por ella ni ayer ni hoy?

Fijo su vista al frente y vio claramente como tres jóvenes caían cual arpías del infierno sobre las pobres almas penantes, vio al joven apretar los puños y después seguir caminado con aquellas tres chicas sobre sus hombros y brazos.

Eso era paciencia, sus manos se apretaron, ese joven era un mujeriego, primero intentaba besarla a ella. Pero… medito ellos no eran nada, ella no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, sus ojos se cerraron ¿Qué era eso que sentía tan de pronto? Negó, era hambre y punto.

Las clases estaban tranquilas al parecer, Azuma ya no trataba de humillarla es más, ahora se portaba algo amable con ella, pero los demás chicos del salón no, su humor decayó al ver a Sasuke del brazo de la pelirroja de la mañana. Ella sonreía feliz mientras lo abrazaba, ¡Era un traidor!

¡Espera! ¿Por qué traidor? El no había hecho nada, no eran nada. Su frente se estrello de nuevo, parecía que era muy tentador abrirse la frente y sangrar como loca, sus manos se dirigieron a la zona herida y buscó con su vista a sus dos mejores amigos, pero estos no estaban.

Suspiro de nuevo, lo mejor era entrar a su salón y terminar el día como siempre, con un buen libro, encerrada en su casa, sin nada más que hacer que leer y hacer tarea. Se sentó en la mesa tres del salón de química, la clase que le tocaba en ese momento y compartían clase, pero ya no recordaba con quien.

La puerta se abrió revelando al joven rubio compañero suyo, sonrió amable y este se acerco hasta ella, la saludo muy efusivamente y tomo asiento junto a ella, Hinata sonrió feliz, Naruto no era un cretino como el uno y el dos, no. El era un caballero, lástima que el solo tenía ojos para otra chica.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, sus dos mejores amigos no había venido y estar con Naruto era mejor que estar o sola o con otra persona.

- Bien, clase- Kurenai-sensei hacia su aparición, su cabello negro y largo, sus preciosos ojos rojos cual rubíes, su piel blanca y labios rojos- hoy… yo los acomodare- la morena de ojos perla bufo un poco- bien. Escuchan su nombre y se sientan donde está su compañero- todos afirmaron y Hinata se preparo, para un "Haruno", Uzumaki, Nara. Yamanaka o el apellido de los alumnos del otro salón.- ¡Haruno y Uzumaki!- Naruto grito emocionado y la peli rosa solo sonrió

"Nara y Yamanaka" este solo bufo "Hyuga y Uchiha" Hinata asintió, Uchiha que bueno. Un Uchiha, su cerebro se prendió en ese momento ¿Uchiha? ¿Quién era Uchiha? Parpadeo, le sonaba el apellido- Hinata ¿Podrías sentarte con tu compañero?- ella alzo la vista y asintió- alza la mano por favor- miro al fondo del salón y su alma se fue al suelo.

Uchiha… Uchiha… ¡Uchiha! ¡Por dios, Sasuke-cretino es un Uchiha! Abrió sus ojos de nuevo ¡Sasuke cretino Uchiha es hermano de Itachi cretino uno Uchiha! Todo se volvió negro para su persona, empezó a sentirse mareada, solo alcanzo a estirar su mano y su mundo se sumió en la penumbra.

"¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha." "H- Hyuga h-Hinata" los recuerdos viajaban como flashes, se movían rápido frente a sus parpados, el era Itachi Uchiha, su primer novio, el chico que había querido durante toda su infancia, bueno adolescencia. Hasta que el la había dejado.

Pero entonces "Siéntate con tu compañero" "Alza la mano" unos ojos negros como el carbón, unos brazos fuertes envolviendo su cintura de manera posesiva el día anterior, un perfume, un delicioso perfume muy parecido al de él. Negó, estaba soñando, debía despertar, debía hacerlo "Abre los ojos" pensó como una orden "Ábrelos, Hinata ¡Abre los ojos!"

Se incorporo de manera rápida en la superficie, miro a todos lados mientras su respiración era agitada, había sido un sueño ¿verdad? Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

"Venganza, contra los Uchiha" el cretino dos solo había estado jugando con ella, de seguro Itachi le había dicho que habían sido novios y el otro quería lanzar chicle, chance y pegaba. Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en la sabana.

No lo perdonaría, nunca, ni al cretino uno, ni al dos, ni al infinito ni nada. Malditos hombres ¡Estaba harta de ellos! Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, sus ojos húmedos, su corazón destrozado, las imágenes de su noviazgo con Itachi había asaltado sus memorias. El abrazándola, el caminando de la mano con ella. El susurrando que la quería, el besando su mejilla, su frente, sus labios. El dejándola plantada en una plaza pública.

Lo espero hasta las nueve de la noche, desde las diez de la mañana. Su cerebro comenzó a maquinar mil y un formas de vengarse de todo. Se llevo las manos a los ojos y seco sus lágrimas no iban a llorar de nuevo, no por él.

- Hyuga, quería saber si ya… ¡Vaya, despertaste!- Sasuke tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y la veía fijamente- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Una pesadilla?- pregunto socarrón- ya pasara Hyuga, vamos. Tenemos clase.

- No- Sasuke se detuvo y miro a la joven, Hinata tenia el ceño fruncido, sus ojos aun derramaban lagrimas- eres igual a él- abrió los ojos- los dos… cretinos, mal nacidos- se levanto de la cama y camino hacia él, cosa que hizo que Sasuke retrocediera- ¡Eres un cretino igual que él! ¡Planeaste confundirme ayer!- Sasuke abrió los ojos- ¡Pero no caeré de nuevo, ya sufrí por ustedes, estoy harta!-

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- pero la recién descubierta ira irracional de Hinata no disminuyo, lo rodeo para ir a la salida- Hyuga, te estoy hablando… ¡Hyuga!- alargo su mano para tomar la de ella, jalándola hasta su cuerpo- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Cretino? – ella solo dejo caer su mano contra la mejilla masculina, se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo de allí.

Sasuke se quedo con los ojos abiertos, ella lo odiaba en serio y lo peor es que no sabía por qué. Miro el camino por el cual había salido "La fierecilla" pensó socarronamente, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor, o eso pensaba él.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata iba sobándose la mano ¡Le dolió abofetearlo! Gruño un poco, tonto Sasuke, tonto Itachi, tontos hombres que solo sabían hacer enojar a una mujer, porque eso sí, los hombres tenían la culpa de todo. La luna de miel de sus padres fue idea de Hiashi y Hitomi accedió, el novio "perfecto" fue Itachi y fracaso.

¿Por qué a ella? Se dejo caer en el prado de la escuela mientras miraba el cielo, era la primera vez que se saltaba una clase de química. Sus ojos se fijaron en todo el lugar tenía que hacer algo, para que quedara claro a toda esa bola de cretinos, que ella. Ella no se pensaba dejar de nadie otra vez.

Sintió a alguien moverse a su lado y muy lentamente volteo su mirada, topándose con una de color verde azulado, una rubia de cuatro coletas le sonreía burlonamente y eso solo la hizo inflar las mejillas, ella también se reiría de ella ¿O no?

- Impresionante lo de hace unos momentos- sus ojos perla la miraron sorprendidos- Odio a Sasuke Uchiha, dicen que es el mejor de los hombres, para mí solo es un patán- ella asintió- te ayudare a vengarte de él, solo quiero que me aclares lo que paso y también, que estés dispuesta a hacer lo que yo te diga- Hinata abrió los ojos- si solo piensas en vengarte no lograras nada, déjame guiarte- le sonrió ampliamente, sintió temor, por algo ella era la chica más peligrosa de la escuela.

- Y-yo- Temari asintió- a-acepto- dijo decidida, su venganza tomaría pies, cabeza y cuerpo.

**Hasta aquí, Uff, por fin jajaja ok no, el que sigue, nos vemos en el otro.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hello. Ya, ya mejor me apuro, nos vemos abajo**

* * *

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata tenía las manos cubriendo su voluptuoso pecho, un sonrojo cubría toda su cara hasta su cuello, y era examinada a fondo por su nueva amiga, Temari Sabaku no. No sabía de que se trataba la exanimación, pero siempre que intentaba cubrir su desnudes, ella le detenía las manos y comenzaba tornar medidas.

Varias veces el hermano de ella, Kankuro, había intentado colarse a la habitación, lo bueno es que Temari no lo dejaba, suspiro agradecida. Se pasaron toda esa tarde tomando sus medidas, la rubia no hablo por nada del mundo y al final la dejo vestirse de nuevo, la vio telefonear y ella solo suspiro.

- Bien- miro a Hinata- tengo todo lo que necesito, aprovecharemos el fin de semana para que puedas dar tu gran cambio- ella asintió- vendrás a mi casa ¿Entendido?- asintió de nuevo- bien, puedes irte- se despidió de ella y la vio partir.

Sasuke miraba el techo de su habitación ¿Cretino? ¿Eres igual a él? ¿A quién? Su mejilla ya casi no le dolía, se sentía algo extraño por haber sido golpeado por una mujer como Hinata, pero eso le daba más ánimos de buscarla y hacerle ver que nadie, absolutamente nadie, escapa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Suspiro de nuevo, de cierta forma se sentía algo confundido por lo que había pasado ¿Qué escondería ese pequeño ratón blanco? Sí, eso era ella un ratón blanco y él, el gato negro. El lunes hablaría con aquella Hyuga, Naruto no le ganaría y ella no se iba a escapar de él.

"Me interesas, Hyuga" sonrió con maldad y se acomodo para dormir, Itachi vendría mañana a la ciudad y le había pedido que fuera a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Bufo, maldito Itachi.

Hinata miraba asombrada las cosas que Temari le mostraba, pero estaba aun más sorprendida por el "Servicio secreto" de Temari al ir a buscarla hasta su casa, sacarla a rastras de su cama y llevarla ante la futura heredera de Sabaku no industrias.

De verdad que su nueva amiga podía considerarse a partir de ahora la "Madrina" sonrió un poco y Temari llevo sus manos a las bolsas que habían en toda la habitación, le tendió una a Hinata y ella la abrió con cuidado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- miro una playera de red y se sonrojo- ¿A-ah?- Temari comenzó a sacar varias combinaciones y Hinata tomaba cada vez más color- y-yo… n-no me p-pondré eso.

- Dijiste que aceptabas- Hinata se sonrojo- ¿O eres gallina?- Hinata abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la rubia ¿Gallina? "No te atreves a hablarle" "Ella tiene razón, no puedes hablarle a él" "¡No me acoses! Eres fea, no te acerques a mi" "Eso te pasa por caer en provocaciones absurdas"- ¡Te estoy hablando!- gruño la rubia al ser ignorada, Hinata parpadeo varias veces y miro fijamente a la joven en cuestión- estaba bromeando, no te lo tomes tan apecho.

- Y-yo…- apretó sus puños- e-está bien – Temari abrió los ojos, Hinata tenía su ceño un poco fruncido, sus ojos con ligeras lagrimas- l-lo hare-

- Bien. Tenemos que cambiarte ese horrible corte de cabello- Hinata miro su cabello, lo tenía algo disparejo, su flequillo estaba abierto en canal, su tez blanca tenía unas ligeras marquitas de "acné" y sus manos y uñas tenían pequeñas heridas y estaban raspadas- vaya que eres torpe- Hinata hizo un puchero- tendré mucho trabajo que hacer- suspiro y camino con la pelinegra hasta el baño.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba por decima vez su reloj, ¿Cuánto más tardaría el vuelo del zopenco de Itachi? Suspiro y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, también había un grupo de chicas que desde hace rato lo seguían y ya estaba harto, miro de manera asesina hacia ellas. Pero lo único que hicieron fue chillar como locas.

Suspiro y sus pensamientos viajaron inevitablemente a ese delicioso perfume a lavanda, esa piel nívea. Definitivamente tenía que ganar esa apuesta, ya no tanto por evitar ser el esclavo del Dobe, si no porque era algo que quería.

El quería a Hyuga Hinata, no sabía por qué. tampoco comprendía porque la necesidad de verla ahora, quería descubrirlo y solo lo haría si la tenia, haría hasta lo imposible por tenerla, de eso estaba seguro, por algo era un Uchiha.

- Sasuke- miro hacia arriba y un chico de cabello negro y largo, amarrado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, sus ojos negros con unas pequeñas ojeras, su sonrisa amable, una chaqueta de cuero negro, una playera gris, unos pantalones azules y unas botas negras conformaban su atuendo- perdona la demora- dijo sonriéndole de nuevo.

- Bah, siempre dices lo mismo- el mayor solo sonrió- vámonos, tengo tarea que hacer- Itachi solo rió un poco y comenzó a caminar detrás de su hermano menor- ¿Por qué la urgencia de venir desde tan lejos?

- Por nada en especial- "Quiero verla" "H-Hinata h- Hyuga" – bueno, es un motivo que no te incumbe, Ototo.

- ¡Jodete!- gruño el menor e Itachi estallo en carcajadas, ambos entraron al auto de Sasuke, el menor condujo por un rato hasta que llegaron a la zona residencial de departamentos, donde el residía. Itachi miro con una sonrisa el lugar.

Había vivido allí una temporada pequeña, antes de viajar de nuevo, pero todo parecía seguir igual, miro fijamente todas las casas y soltó el aire que había atrapado sin darse cuenta, tendría unas pequeñas vacaciones y volvería por lo que era suyo. Hinata.

- ¡Muévete o te dejo afuera!- salió de su ensoñación y sonrió, Sasuke seguía siendo un niño- ¡Apúrate!

- Ya voy- ambos hermanos caminaron hasta el departamento de él e Itachi miro con asombro el lugar, Sasuke era un joven muy ordenado, un casi imperceptible olor a lavanda inundo sus fosas nasales. Frunció un poco el ceño- Sasuke- el moreno menor asintió- ¿Hubo alguien en tu departamento?-

- Solo la chica de limpieza- dijo sin más, no le diría a su hermano que había conocido a una chica que probablemente le gustaba.

- Ya veo- dijo aun examinando el cuarto- iré a acomodarme- el menor solo le dio viada y camino hasta la cocina.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba sonrojada su nuevo atuendo, llevaba unos pantalones entubados con unas botas negras, su pecho era cubierto por una playera de tirantes blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero tres cuartos, negra. No había problema en las botas y el pantalón. Era la blusa. Estaba muy escotada.

Temari le había cambiado como cinco veces de atuendo, le había puesto minifaldas, faldas normales, pantalones. Leggins, de todo y al final había terminado aceptando ese conjunto. Junto con otros dos.

- Ahora tenemos que escoger para el resto de la semana- ella asintió- me gusto como quedo tu cabello- tenía un flequillo más ordenado y su cabello estaba bien recortado. Dos mechones de enfrente eran más cortos, pero a ella también le gustaba- Mnm… creo que el maquillaje es innecesario, eres bonita- Hinata se sonrojo- lo bueno es que logramos quitarte esas marcas de "Acné"- se sonrojo aun más fuerte, no era acné, era tierra.

- L-lo siento- Temari solo sonrió- y-yo… g-gracias- la rubia sonrió de nuevo y tomo asiento en la cama-

- ¿Por qué odias a Uchiha-baka?- La morena abrió los ojos y suspiro, tomo asiento a un lado de su nueva amiga y miro el techo- ¿Es muy difícil hablarlo?- ella negó- ¿Entonces?

- E-es v-vergonzoso- Temari levanto una ceja- y-yo… - suspiro y apretó sus puños- c-cuando i-iba al i-instituto… c-conocí a u-un c-chico- asintió- m-me gusto m-mucho y f-fuimos n-novios- asintió de nuevo- a-al p-principio i-iba b-bien, e-el era c-cariñoso. A-amable, muy detallista- se sonrojo un poco, sus puños se apretaron con más fuerza y una pequeña aura asesina comenzó a surgir de ella- u-un día, el me cito, nos veríamos en la plaza comercial, a las diez- Temari asintió- p-pero… e-el cretino no llego- abrió los ojos y Hinata apretaba en más fuerza sus puños- m-me dejo plantada con toda esa bola de personas pasando- se fijo en que no tartamudeaba- y- y…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, su aura asesina menguo un poco- y entonces…. L-lo llame…. La sirvienta me dijo que se había ido de viaje, aparte de que no contestaba su celular.

- oh… ya veo- asintió- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sasuke con eso?

- Es su hermano- Temari abrió los ojos- el… el…. – le conto a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado en el departamento del joven pelinegro y Temari solo pudo abrir los ojos y bufar ante la conclusión de que había salido corriendo- y eso fue lo que paso- asintió- ¡Qué vergonzoso!- se tiro a la cama de la rubia y comenzó a llorar, Temari sintió una gotita rodar por su sien ¡Que dramática era esa chica!

- Escucha- Hinata seco sus lagrimas- yo odio a Uchiha por otra razón, pero estoy segura de que a él. Nadie lo había golpeado, ni había escapado de su casa como tú lo hiciste ayer- se sonrojo- por eso, te puedo decir que…- ella asintió- lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano-. Se sonrojo con más violencia- pero ya veras, mientras tenemos que acabar de probarte todos estos atuendos y ver cuales te quedas tu y cuales me quedo yo- sonrieron y pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Itachi miraba el techo de su habitación, el sábado había pasado y no había hecho nada interesante con su tonto hermano menor, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan frio? Su pequeño Sasuke era un hombre, sollozo mentalmente y medito. Tampoco le había preguntado por Hinata, aunque estaba seguro de que no le diría nada.

Pero quería saber, Hinata era, bueno no era, es la chica a la que más quería y si Sasuke tenía intenciones con ella, tal vez eso le dificultara las cosas. Hinata tenía que volver con él. Suspiro y se armo de valor, iría a hablar con Sasuke.

Se levanto de la cama y camino seguro por el pasillo, toco la puerta de su hermano menor y el olor que había percibido ayer era un poco más fuerte allí, levanto una ceja. Miro y su hermano estaba poniéndose una camisa negra sobre una camiseta blanca y sus pantalones desgastados, se puso sus audífonos grandes.

- ¿Vas a salir?- pregunto curioso.

- No, tengo una cita con mi almohada, por eso me arregle tanto- Itachi hizo un puchero y Sasuke coloco una gargantilla en su cuello- ¿Necesitabas algo?- el pelinegro de coleta miro a su hermano, Sasuke era muy frio, más distante ¿Qué habría pasado? No lo sabía- Te estoy hablando- pero Itachi seguía meditando. Camino hasta él y le dio un puntapié- ¡Odio que me ignores!

- ¡Maldición, Sasuke! ¿Qué te sucede?- el menor solo bufo- está bien, lo siento. Estaba sumido en mis pensamiento- Sasuke bufo de nuevo- quería hacerte una pregunta- el asintió- ¿Conoces a Hinata?- Sasuke abrió los ojos, ¿Qué tenía que ver Hinata en todo esto?- veras… ella… yo la conocía hace mucho tiempo- se sentó en la cama del menor- y pues… no me pude despedir de ella y… y antier te escuche gritarle por su apellido- Sasuke medito "¡Eres igual a él" aquí había gato encerrado- y quería saber si… si ¿Sabias donde vive?- el negó- bueno. ¿Va contigo en la escuela?

- Se acabaron las preguntas- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- O-oye… ¡Sasuke!- escucho un portazo y bufo- genial, tendré que encontrarla por mi cuenta.- miro la fotografía en donde salían él y Sasuke cuando eran menores- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke caminaba enfuruñado hasta su auto. De verdad que Itachi era un metiche, bueno el tampoco sabia donde vivía la torpe Hyuga. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a perder esta estúpida apuesta.

Condujo durante un rato más hasta que llego al centro comercial, donde sus dos amigos lo habían citado, estaba un poco aburrido de todo eso, bueno Salir con Naruto era divertido, a pesar de que le hacía pasar bochornos cada cinco minutos, era más divertido que pasarla con Sakura, ya que ella solo quería estar colgada de él.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- sintió unos brazos en su pecho y a alguien en su espalda- viniste, que alegría- bufo un poco molesto- ¡Naruto, date prisa!

- Ya voy, Sakura-chan- Sasuke miro a su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo está Itachi-Nichan?-él se encogió de hombros y el rubio sonrió- ¿Cómo vas con la apuesta, Sasuke- kun?- dijo el kun con cierta burla y el moreno lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Naruto, deja en paz a Sasuke-kun!- el rubio hizo un puchero y Sasuke bufo, se soltó de la peli rosa y comenzó a caminar. Naruto miro con un poco de molestia a su mejor amigo, aunque ese cierta forma el también estaba contribuyendo al dolor de su amada peli rosa. Él estaba orillando a Sasuke a conquistar a otra chica- ¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!-

Ambos jóvenes corrieron para alcanzar al moreno de ojos negros. Sasuke por su parte pensaba en ¿Qué tendría esa Hyuga contra él? ¿Por qué Itachi la conocía? ¿Por qué le causaba tantas sensaciones? El hecho de recordar su perfume, hacia que cerrara los ojos para poder olerlo de nuevo.

Incluso había dejado la sabe en la que ella se había acostado "Tenerla conmigo" de una u otra forma, el la quería a ella. Pero no sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso, además de que Hinata seguía prefiriendo cortarse el cuello a estar cerca de él. Suspiro, el siempre había sido el "conquistado" no el conquistador.

Era difícil esa idea de verse como el que persiguiera a una chica, pero le dejaría en claro a esa Hyuga que cuando Sasuke quería algo, lo tenía. Sonrió un poco, Hyuga Hinata no se escaparía de él tan fácilmente, no lo haría.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba su nuevo guardarropa. Ni siquiera la había dejado quedarse con su gorro café "¡Es horrible!" sollozo un poco ¡Temari había herido los sentimientos de su gorro! Miro un poco su nuevo corte, le quedaba bien y de cierta forma la hacía verse más tímida.

Suspiro un poco, todo lo que hacía por algo del pasado. Aun odiaba a Itachi, muy en el fondo se preguntaba ¿Por qué la había dejado? Alzo la vista hacia el oscuro firmamento, siempre se había preguntado si él pensaba en ella, si la recordaba. Negó, el no la recordaba, por algo la había dejado plantada en aquel lugar.

"Cretino" pensó con un poco de rabia. No cambiaría su idea, estaba harta de ser siempre la burla de los hombres, Itachi se había burlado de ella, azuma-sensei la humillaba en clases, Gai-sensei le exigía demasiado, como si ella fuera Neji y Neji… Neji siempre le hacía ver lo torpe que era.

Pero el problema vino con el cretino dos, se sonrojo al recordar su cercanía, sus fuertes brazos envolviendo su cintura, su calor, su perfume. Negó de nuevo ¡Estaba loca! Sus pasos la llevaron de nuevo hasta su cama. Sasuke, lo peor de todo es que no lograba sacarlo de su mente, todo él la confundía, era como si. Como si…

- E-estuviera e-enamorada- abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, "Estoy enamorada de Itachi-san" "Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata-chan" recordó ese sentir, era similar. Se asusto un poco ¿Enamorada? ¿Del cretino dos?

- ¡Hinata-nesama!- miro a la puerta y su hermana menor estaba allí- am… Vamos a cenar- asintió y salió para reunirse con la menor de los Hyuga, suspiro-

- ¡Hola Hinata-chan!- miro y una linda castaña de cabello y ojos cafés se encontraba allí- Es bueno verte de nuevo… ¡Guau! Te ves hermosa- la morena se sonrojo un poco y la castaña sonrió-

- G-gracias t-Tenten-chan- dijo con un sonrojo- ¿E-estudiando?- la joven asintió y señalo hacia atrás.

- ¡Buenas noches, Hinata-san!- la morena sonrió- ¡Es bueno verla con su corte de cabello nuevo! ¡Explote la llama de la juventud!

- Cállate ya, Lee- dijo otra voz y todos voltearon la puerta- Lamento el alboroto, Hinata-sama- ella negó e hizo un puchero, su primo era perfecto, siempre hablaba muy propiamente, no tartamudeaba y no le costaba llamar la atención- Tenten, Lee, será mejor que se retiren- y era muy directo.

- ¡Jo! ¿No nos vas a invitar a comer?- el castaño negó- ¡Que cruel!- Hinata sonrió.

- Pu-pueden q-quedarse a c-comer, s-si gustan- Neji miro a la morena y levanto una ceja- v-vamos.- asintieron y le enseñaron la lengua al castaño de ojos perla para después ingresar a la habitación de al lado, que era el comedor.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sakura miraba con ojos suplicantes a Sasuke, a pesar de que el caminaba como zombi, iba demasiado rápido "Nunca puedo alcanzarlo, nunca puedo ver lo que él ve" "¿Por qué no me dirá nada? Sasuke-kun, mírame, yo estoy aquí para ti"

- ¡Teme, vamos a comer Ramen!- Sasuke bufo y camino en la misma dirección que su mejor amigo, Sakura miro un poco celosa la escena, el rubio tenia mejor relación con Sasuke, recordó sus días de instituto y suspiro, antes ella no se llevaba con Naruto- ¡Sakura-chan, date prisa!- asintió y corrió hasta ellos.

Sasuke vería que ella era la mejor para él, de eso estaba segura. Estarían juntos como lo había deseado desde que lo conoció y serian la pareja perfecta. Sasuke y Sakura, más animada se dispuso a comer su gran tazón de ramen y escuchar las tonterías del rubio oji azul.

Sasuke por su parte tenía la cabeza en otro lado, la duda sobre Itachi lo tenía algo desconcertado ¿Qué quería él con su Hyuga? ¿Por qué le llamaba Su Hyuga y no simplemente la torpe Hyuga?

Itachi escondía algo "Eres igual que ese cretino" suspiro ¿Por qué le dijo eso? lo llamo cretino, pero un día antes la había visto desear un beso, tanto como él. Esto era extraño, que sucedería ahora que su hermano estaba de vuelta, no lo sabía pero no dejaría Hinata, ganaría la apuesta, tendría al dobe de sirviente y tendría a la Hyuga.

Con todo y su gorro innombrable. Sonrió un poco, odiaba ese gorro, debía comprarle otro. Asintió. Miro el cielo y ya estaba oscuro, lo mejor sería ir a casa, dejo dinero en la barra y se despidió de sus amigos para emprender el camino de vuelta a su morada, donde ahora vivía su hermano mayor.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Itachi por su parte se hacía bolas con sus pensamientos, lo mejor que podría hacer seria ir con Sasuke a la escuela mañana y buscar a Hinata, si eso haría. La buscaría, le diría algo bonito y después la abrazaría para poder reconciliarse con ella y ser la pareja que siempre debieron ser.

Sonrió complacido, eso haría. Hinata seria suya de nuevo, esta vez no la dejaría ir. Miro su ropero y comenzó a sacar su mejor ropa casual, ella estaría feliz de verlo de nuevo. A su mente acudió una mini película. En la cual Hinata corría a sus brazos y lloraba en su pecho al mismo tiempo que le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

El como buen caballero, le diría "siempre pensé en ti" y ella le diría lo mismo, ambos se mirarían a los ojos y ella le pediría un beso. Sonrió como bobo y comenzó a rodar por toda la habitación ¡Que tierno, que tierno!

- ¿Qué haces?- dejo de rodar y miro hacia la puerta, su tonto Ototo lo miraba con una ceja alzada- ¿Tienes instinto de perro?-

- Cállate- dijo con un puchero- mañana iré contigo a la escuela-Sasuke levanto una ceja- asi que… vete a dormir que mañana tendremos que madrugar- sonrió de nuevo y se metió a la ducha. Sasuke bufo, Itachi era un idiota.

Siete de la mañana en punto y Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta de la casa, esperando a que el zopenco de su hermano mayor saliera del baño para poder irse, ¿Por qué le había creído que irían juntos a la escuela? Itachi era un idiota.

..

...

...

...

Bufo, hoy vería a Hinata y estaba seguro de que… abrió los ojos ¡Hinata! ¡Itachi! ¡Maldición! Itachi lo estaba usando para poder ir a ver a la pelinegra torpe, frunció el ceño y miro hacia atrás, no lo dejaría, pasara lo que pasara, no dejar aquí ese tarado viera a su presa.

- ¡Ya me voy!- dijo sin más.

- ¿Eh? E-espera ¡Sasuke!- bufo un poco- tendré que ir solo, bueno, al menos se donde es…- se puso su camisa- ¿Por qué hablo solo?

..

...

...

Sasuke caminaba rápido, iría por la misma calle que la vez pasada para encontrarse con Hinata, si eso haría. Miro a todos lados, no venia. Miro su reloj, era tarde y no llegaría a la escuela si se quedaba allí esperando. Bufo, esperaba poder verla esa mañana.-

Arribo a la escuela veinte minutos después y vio con mucho coraje que su hermano buscaba entre todas las chicas a una en especifico, frunció el ceño. No la tendría, camino hasta posicionarse a un lado de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya no vendrías porque te deje atrás- el mayor solo sonrió, empezaron a escuchar murmullos y exclamaciones- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tu eres el que estudia aquí, no yo- ambos se asomaron por encima de las cabezas de todos los estudiantes aglomerados y trataron de ver que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto- ¿Ves algo? – Sasuke negó.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata iba en la esquina y caminaba como robot, estaba nerviosa, peor que nerviosa. ¡Nunca había usado ropa tan… tan… tan reveladora! Llevaba unos pantalones desgastados color azul, rotos del muslo y la rodilla, una blusa blanca y encima una chaqueta negra, la blusa estaba muy escotada de la delantera y los pantalones se pegaban campo segunda piel a sus curvas

Miraba de manera nerviosa a todos lados, no podía. Aunque Hanabi le había ayudado a escoger la ropa e incluso la había vigilado que cruzara el umbral y el portón, no podía negar que aun asi seguía muy asustada.

Llego a la esquina de la escuela y respiro profundo "Debes parecer segura" miro hacia, se puso recta y siguió caminando como si nada, pronto los murmullos y exclamaciones acudieron a sus oídos, algunos con referente a su ropa, otros con su figura, cosa que hizo que casi se sonrojara, pero no lo hizo.

Ingreso al plantel y corrió a refugiarse en sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales también la veían boquiabiertos, aunque Shino era más disimulado, ambos cubrieron a su mejor amiga entre sus dos imponentes figuras para después caminar hasta el edificio donde se tomaban las clases.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

- ¿Viste algo?- pregunto Itachi a su hermano menor y este negó- tendré que irme, nos vemos después. Sasuke- el menor solo asintió y dejo marchar al mayor, bufo, la Hyuga no había ido a la escuela.

- ¡Teme!- miro a su mejor amigo- ¿Viste eso?- el moreno negó- lastima, vamos al salón- Sasuke asintió y comenzaron a caminar hasta la escuela.

Llevaban dos horas de clase y Sasuke ya tenía la cara metida en su escritorio y sus brazos a punto de dormirse, escucharon que alguien llamo a la puerta y solo bufo, debía ser algún encargo.

- Adelante- dijo Kakashi, el profesor de literatura- ¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede?- escucho un carraspeo y levanto la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

- A- ano…- carraspeo de nuevo- Azuma-sensei me pidió que le diera esto, Kakashi-sensei- dijo en tono suave, pero sin tartamudeo, su cabello largo y negro azulado hasta su cintura, un flequillo cubría su frente, sus ojos perla.

- Gracias Hinata-chan, te puedes retirar- ella asintió y salió de allí, todo el salón rompió en exclamaciones sobre Hinata, pero Sasuke aun seguía estupefacto. ¿Hinata? ¿Hyuga patito feo Hinata?

* * *

**Hasta aquí, Jajajaja. Ahora si hay respuesta de reviews, es que ese me urgía subirlo entonces. Jajaja por eso no conteste nada, pero ahora sí, gracias todas, no crean que las he olvidado y pues… ¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Cap. 3**

**Mare-14.- am… nop, si era Temari-chan jajaja pero ya ves, espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo y el cuatro, nos vemos después y gracias por comentar ^_^**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- jajaja asi pasa, ya tienes una idea y todo. Pero te ganan los nervios y la pena y todo se fue al traste jajaja xD.**

**Kenohe.- gracias jajaja espero que te siga gustando y nos vemos después. Bienvenida.**

**Dark-Amy-chan.- solo porque es de mala educación replicar jajaja, de nada ^_^ pero ten en cuenta de que es gracias a ti que me gustó el sasuhina, jajaja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado Amy-chan y nos vemos.**

**Lola-sama.- jajaja sí. Es que es la denominación para los patanes jajaja, los cretinos Uchiha. Qué bueno que te haya gustado y nos vemos, después.**

**Cap. 4**

**Yuki jonico.- ¡Muchas gracias! Espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero gracias por seguir esta historia. Bienvenida.**

**MARE-1998.- jajaja me has leído el pensamiento jajaja. Pero no, primero lo golpea y después le lanza algo jajaja tenlo por seguro xD.**

**Lola-sama. Jajaja si, el coraje contra los hombres rige esta historia, jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado y sí, yo también quería beso, pero ya pronto hay uno xD jajaja. Nos vemos.**

**Guest.- jajaja SIP. Va a reaccionar muy mal xD jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, nos vemos.**

**Sasuhinas- fans.- jajaja lo bueno es que comentaste hoy, que es actualización, que bueno que te guste, nos vemos después y la venganza empieza apenas Jajajaja. Nos vemos.**

**Ahora sí, gracias por su paciencia, su apoyo y todo lo demás, espero que les guste y nos vemos después. Hasta luego.**

**Kasai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdonen la demora, este es cortito, espero que les guste y nos vemos despues, no se cuando, pero no me maten xD jajaa bye-bye xD**

* * *

**Quiero ser atrevida.**

Hinata tenía la cabeza metida en su libreta, todo mundo tenía sus ojos puestos sobre ella ¡Y podía sentir la respiración de todos como si estuvieran a cinco centímetros de distocia suya! Suspiro, no era momento de ponerse histérica, nadie estaba sobre el filo de su silla mirándola, era ridículo.

Volteo lentamente hacia atrás y una gotita rodo por su sien, varios jóvenes se acomodaron en lugar apenas volteo, carraspeo, eran paranoias suyas. Empezó a mover las manos hasta que tiro su lápiz, intento agacharse a recogerlo, pero uno de sus compañeros ya se lo había alcanzado.

- G- carraspeo- gracias- todos hicieron gestos y Hinata regreso a su lugar, esto era demasiado, pero no debía perder la calma.

- Hinata- miro y Kiba tenía una sonrisa- Me preguntaba si…- ella asintió- ¡Al diablo!- abrió los ojos asustada- ¿Qué demonios te hiciste? Te ves diferente, te… t-te… ¡Por dios! ¿Qué demonios paso?- la joven abrió mucho más los ojos, Kiba la tenia de los hombros y hacia contacto visual muy insistentemente.

-.- Kiba- miraron y Shino estaba allí- déjala en paz. Su cambio no tiene porque importarnos- Hinata miro a su pelinegro amigo- ¿Todo bien?- ella asintió-

- ¡Hinata-chan!- un rubio de ojos azules cayó sobre ella- Te ves bastante bien- le guiño un ojo y la joven se sonrojo.

- ¡A sus lugares!- Azuma-sensei hacia su acto de aparición y todos corrieron a sentarse cual perritos obedientes- ¡Pasare lista!- comenzó a dictar los nombres y cada uno contestaba un "Aquí" o "Presente"- ¡Hyuga!- Hinata levanto la mano y murmuro un aquí, Azuma abrió los ojos ¿Esa era Hinata?- bien.

Comenzó con su clase y todos apuntaron, Hinata ponía toda su atención en los problemas matemáticos que había, no es que se le dificultaran, simplemente que sentía como medio mundo miraba su espalda y ya estaba un poco hastiada.

Azuma la envió al salón de al lado para entregar algunas cosas a Kakashi-sensei, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente que entro, Sasuke estaba allí. El joven no la miraba, pero ella se sentía nerviosa, hablo un poco y pudo sentir aquellos ojos negros posados en su persona.

Trago grueso, Kakashi-sensei le dio las gracias y ella camino lo más normal que pudo hasta la salida, cerró la puerta y suspiro, esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado. Camino hacia su salón.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- hablo en tono bajo, pero sin tartamudear, Azuma asintió y ella camino de nuevo hasta su lugar, era su imaginación o todo mundo seguía sus pasos, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no sonrojarse, pero era demasiado difícil.

- Si- Azuma apuntaba algunas cosas en la pizarra- Hinata- ella asintió- necesito que le lleves esto a Kurenai, son algunas cosas de la materia- ella asintió, aunque por dentro pensaba en que ese profesor era el más maldito de todos.- ve rápido, apenas termine de escribir esto, en cinco minutos borro.

- H-Hai- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, Azuma-sensei cretino, Sasuke-cretino, Itachi- cretino, todos eran unos cretinos- ¡Ah!- iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había visto a alguien que venía delante de ella- l-lo siento.

.- Eres una torpe Hyuga- dijo Sasuke, Hinata abrió los ojos, Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro- ¿Quieres que se repita lo de ayer? Lástima que solo puedo llevarte a la enfermería y no a mi casa- Hinata empuño su mano y con fuerza, la estampo en la mejilla derecha de Sasuke- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

- ¡No me vas a confundir, que te quede claro, Uchiha!- dijo la joven, sus ojos perla brillaban decididos- ¡No te atreverás!- Sasuke abrió los ojos, ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ignorarlo y dejarlo atrás.

- ¡Hyuga!- sintió una mano rodear su muñeca, otra mano en su cintura y un pecho duro contra su espalda- ¡Fíjate donde lanzas ese balón!- rugió molesto.

- ¡Lo siento!- contesto un chico de grandes cejas- ¿Su novia se encuentra bien?-Hinata seguía concentrada en el cosquilleo que se instalaba en su estomago.

- Si, ella está bien- Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia abajo- Hyuga… Hyuga- apretó su abrazo contra la joven y suspiro- eres una torpe- la soltó y comenzó a caminar, con las manos en sus bolsillos, Hinata miro la espalda del moreno ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Solo quería confundirla.

¿Por qué sus ojos no se podían alejar de aquella figura? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido por aquel hombre? Eso era una trampa, un ardid y ella no caería. No lo harían ya había sufrido por un Uchiha, no quería sufrir por el otro.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miro sus manos, la había abrazado otra vez y de verdad se sentía bien. Suspiro ¿Qué le habría hecho Itachi para que ella los odiara tanto? Bufo molesto, pero Hyuga Hinata le gustaba y el conseguía todo lo que quería.

Bufo de nuevo, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso, Hinata torpe Hyuga, el quería a Hinata con él y la tendría, pasara lo que pasara. Comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos hasta el salón de clases donde había dejado a sus amigos, miro a Naruto y bufo, ese rubio era un tonto. Mira que ponerlo en semejante predicamento.

La hora de química estaba por iniciar y tendría clase al lado de la Hyuga y según Kurenai, eran pareja. Sonrió de lado, ya deseaba verla hecha un mar de nervios por su cercanía, sabía que ella no le era indiferente, solo que prefería seguir con su odio tonto. Medito, Itachi le debía algunas explicaciones.

...

...

...

...

Hinata caminaba a paso veloz, su intensión era escapar de Sasuke, cómo era posible que ese cretino se burlara asi de ella, toda la clase había estado molestándola, picándole las costillas, quitándole la pluma, incluso le había soplado en la oreja.

Hizo un puchero, ese cretino Uchiha estaba metiéndose cada día más con ella, no entendía porque, suspiro y se detuvo en la esquina, había sido un día algo ajetreado y más de la mitad de los alumnos habían querido acompañarla, es más, ella sentía que había alguien detrás de ella, pero de pronto. Puf, desaparecieron, suspiro aliviada.

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke miraba de manera asesina a un grupo de jóvenes, todos habían estado siguiendo a Hinata durante la anterior, media hora. Bufo, esa chica era problemática, pero al menos ahora él la seguiría y vería donde vive. Sonrió perverso, Hinata no se escaparía de él.

La joven morena miro a todos lados, sentía un aura aun más pesada que las anteriores, eso no era bueno. Apresuro el paso, la presencia atrás de ella, también había acelerado, se estremeció de terror ¿Y si era algún violador? Una imagen muy sucia acudió a sus pensamientos…

Acelero todavía más, metiéndose en muchas calles para poder evadir al "Agresor". Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, esa chica corría como conejo asustado. Empezó a correr más aprisa, la tonta de seguro pensaba que quería hacerle algo.

Bueno no se equivocaba, pensó malignamente, terminaría con lo que habían iniciado en su departamento, alcanzando por fin a la joven oji perla, su mano se cerró sobre la fina muñeca de ella, jalándola hasta él y pegándola a su pecho, Hinata forcejeo y golpeo a Sasuke, pero el solo sonrió.

- S- suélteme…- miro hacia arriba- ¿Uchiha?- su sonrisa de lado recibía por completo los sorprendidos ojos de la mujer en sus brazos- ¿Q- qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- forcejeo de nuevo, Sasuke miro a todos lados, no había nadie en esa calle- ¡S- suéltame!- Sasuke apretó su agarre, pego a la joven a la pared.

- Con que jugando a la Hyuga desinhibida ¿verdad?- ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, trataba de deshacerse de su agarre- supongo que podremos terminar con lo que habíamos empezado- tomo el mentón de Hinata y lo levanto- Hyuga- ella miro sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Sasuke fue acortando las distancias entre ellos y Hinata veía con asombro como el rostro del joven estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo, pudo sentir su aliento rozar con el suyo, su nariz tan cerca de la suya, apretó sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke.

Miro una última vez el rostro femenino y termino por no dejar ningún espacio entre ellos, un beso lento, Hinata aun tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, Sasuke la estaba besando, muy despacio. Cerro por completo sus perlas blancas y apretó la camisa de Sasuke.

El moreno pasó sus manos por la cintura y nuca de la joven, pegándola más a él. Se separo solo un poco y sonrió de lado, ella aun tenía los ojos muy apretados y los labios entre abiertos. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más pasión, se aseguro de plasmar todo lo que sentía, su beso era suave, pero profundo, invadía con toda su presencia a la joven y ella solo podía temblar entre sus brazos.

Hinata se sintió sorprendida por la intensidad de aquel contacto y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de corresponderlo, no era su primer beso, que eso quedara muy claro, pero nunca la habían besado asi, tan profundo. "¿Itachi-san? ¿Qué es un beso?" "Es una muestra de cariño o de amor, dependiendo donde sea y como sea" había besado su mejilla argumentando que eso era cariño.

"También es un pacto entre una pareja" abrió los ojos ¿Pareja? ¿Sasuke? Las manos del moreno se aferraban posesivamente a sus caderas y ella había dejado de apretar su camisa, aun no rompía el contacto pero sus ojos miraban detenidamente al joven en cuestión ¿pareja? Mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke.

- ¡Hey!- ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- Hyuga- toco la zona herida y sonrió de lado, ella había correspondido, a la intensidad y a todo, no le era indiferente- caerás en mis manos, Hyuga.

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata se encontraba en la casa de Temari, en sus manos estaba un jarrón y con él se golpeaba la cabeza ¿Cómo había sido tan débil para permitir que él la besara? ¿Cómo se había dejado hacer por él? ¿Y porque demonios recordaba a Itachi en un beso con Sasuke?

Temari veía a su nueva amiga y se golpeaba mentalmente, esa chica era un caso perdido. Suspiro, al parecer el encanto Uchiha aun hacia efecto en todas, bufo molesta. El cretino Uchiha había ganado una batalla.

- Pero no la guerra- dijo para sí, Hinata levanto la cabeza sangrante de aquella almohada y miro a la rubia- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- N-nada…- miro a otro lado- t-todo el día me estuvo molestando- _Temari gruño- ¡No fue mi culpa!- dijo lloriqueando preocupada- ¡E-el e-es demasiado fuerte!- "y mi voluntad muy poca"- ¡Ah!- Temari le quito el jarrón de las manos.

- ¡Basta ya! Te quedaras sin neuronas antes de que termine el curso- ella la miro con lagrimas en sus perlados ojos- creo que tengo un plan- Hinata recompuso su cara- ya te beso, qué más podemos hacer- bufo, la morena hizo un puchero- haz que desee más- abrió los ojos- eres una mujer, las mujeres saben aprovechar sus recursos, tu engatúsalo, llévalo, conmuévelo si puedes, lo que sea.

- P-pero…- la rubia suspiro- S- Sasuke-kun n-no parece tan malo- abrió sus perlados ojos ¿Ella defendiendo al cretino menor? - ¡No! O-olvida l-lo que dije.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, perdón el retraso, espero que les guste y nos vemos después, no hay respuesta de reviews, porque no si hay xD jajaja pero nos vemos xD.**

**Kasai**


End file.
